


Message through the Darkness

by snowynight



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Aliens, Andorians, Gen, Mystery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-09
Updated: 2017-01-09
Packaged: 2018-09-15 21:34:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9258200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snowynight/pseuds/snowynight
Summary: The Enterprise receives a request for transport to Andoria, but its identity mystified the crew as it was invisible to all sensors. When asked to be beamed up at a specific coordinate, nothing showed up, until the screen lit up with a message.





	

**Author's Note:**

> ffw: purgatory; gen_bingo prompt: Ship and Captain / Mount and Rider

“Captain, we have received a signal. Hailing frequency is all open.” Uhura said.

“Play it on audio,” Jim said. The signal had a mellow vibe, reminding him of an Orion rave Gary dragged him to “ loosen his nerve”. “Analysis station, decode the signal.”

Uhura did as he ordered, while Jim swiveled his chair towards Spock. “Mr. Spock, what does your sensor show?”

“There is an energy signature, but nothing our sensor can identify yet,” Spock replied. He looked at the signal pattern on screen and said, “It seems to be a binary signal spreading out over several frequency bands.”

Jim frowned and asked Uhura. “Any progress?” _So much for a milk run mission_ , Jim thought, and wondered what this unknown encounter mean.

Uhura continued to work on her station. “The signal’s collapsed into a singular band. It’s an old Andorian code, and the analysis station finished the decoding.

“Excellent work, Lieutenant. Play the transcription.”

“Yes, Captain.”

“Greeting,” the message played. “Captain Ethahr Ch'ororhel of ASC Thrisan speaking. I request transport to Andoria to fulfill my obligation to my fallen comrades.”

“Have you caught any nearby ship signals on the sensor, Mr. Spock? ” Jim asked.

Spock shook his head. "Negative"

 “Lieutenant, try to pinpoint its source and transmit that we request his coordinate and more information to provide assistance,” Jim ordered.

Uhura nodded and then said, “I’ve narrowed down the signal to where Mr. Spock detected the energy signature.”

“Interesting,” Spock said. He pressed numerous buttons at an inhuman speed. “The sensor does not detect a concrete object outline to the source of the energy signature.”

“The ship name isn't registered on the current registration database, ” Uhura said.

Chekov asked, “Are we dealing with a ghost here?”

“It is illogical to assume based on superstition, Ensign.”

Chekov blushed and buried himself in the panel, while Uhura said, “Another message. he asks us to beam him up at the coordinate”

“Transmit the coordinate to the transporter. Prepare for the beam up. Mr. Spock, come with me. Uhura, you have the com.”

“Yes, Captain.”

“Is it wise, Captain?” Spock asked on their way to the transporter.

“It is easier to face the unknown when it’s face to face with us,” Jim said. “Besides, he hasn’t shown any dangerous intention.”

“Very well, Captain.”

When the transporter tech finished the beam up, Jim expected to see an Andorian warrior materialized before him. However, nothing happened while Spock said, “I detect the same energy signature here.”

Then the tech shouted, “There’re words...words…” and both Jim and Spock looked over.

The screen displayed the following message. “Greeting, I am Ethahr Ch'ororhel, captain of ASC Thrisan. Our ship has been transformed into energy when we fought for the Empire’s glory. However, our consciousness remained and drifted in this sector of space. I am duty bound to return my crew to the cold ice of our home planet.”

“Permission granted, Captain. We will bring you all home,” Jim said.

“I am grateful for your assistance,” the screen showed. Then it returned to normal.

The historians had a field day with Captain Ethahr Ch'ororhel, asking him about his perspective on historical events happened in his lifetime, while the scientists were intrigued by his energy form. When he departed Enterprise for Andoria, Jim said to Spock, “It’s amazing how he kept his words to his crew after drifting so long in the space. A captain always goes down with his ship.”

“Your devotion to both the Enterprise and your duty has always been exemplary,” Spock said, brushing his hand.

Jim smiled at Spock. With Spock by his side, he knew that the loneliness wouldn’t come for a long time.


End file.
